


Grains of Sand

by CorsetJinx



Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: The whole tale, when put together, might well be a bridge. A palace. A mountain. A few grains, taken from moments in time, might occasionally slip free.





	Grains of Sand

The bow creaks, then with an ominous crack not unlike thunder, _breaks_ in Rama’s hands. Somehow the string does not strike him and he is left staring at the remains of the Shiva Dhanush with a slowly dawning kind of horror. In the silence which follows it would not be unfair to say that a stray breath or jingle of someone’s jewelry would seem like the world might break apart. Rama can feel the stare of his brother upon the back of his neck.

Worse still, he is _keenly_ aware of King Janaka’s eyes upon him. Lifting his gaze Rama tries to appear meek under the King’s regard, a thousand apologies crowding at the back of his throat.

And yet something else catches his eye. A girl barely containing her giggles, her shoulders only _just_ shaking with suppressed mirth.

That, more than anything else, makes Rama’s cheeks flush with color.

* * *

Urmila is… _quieter_ than Lakshmana expected her to be. Having seen and heard Sita laugh, watched how she could make his brother light up with so simple an act, he is not certain what to anticipate from his own bride. Urmila is, in her own way, lovely and seemingly kind. Her eyes settle on him when the sacred thread is given to him and Lakshmana is quietly surprised by the depth of her gaze.

Then she smothers a giggle, later, when Sita discreetly tosses petals at Mandavi and something in Lakshmana’s heart softens.

* * *

“Let us dine together.” Shrutakirti says, looking at each of Ayodhya’s Queens in turn. Their faces speak of bone-deep weariness and all the jewels of the palace cannot hide the sadness in their eyes. Kaushalya looks thoughtful, her hand joined with Sumitra’s.

Kaikeyi is the one who gathers herself up to ask the obvious, her chin slowly lifting. “And what is the occasion?”

Shrutakirti offers her mother-in-law a smile, then her hands. “That we are together. That in our shared company we might also keep those we love close. Come, there has been enough loneliness in this palace.”

* * *

“It hardly matters, I would think.” Meghnad whispers into the space between them. What little space there is. His hands, hardened from battle, are nonetheless gentle upon her skin as he brushes her chills away. “Regardless of what transpires in this war, I would still come back to you.”

Sulochana nods, though she did not ask for him to affirm this. Regardless of what happens they are for each other only. In this life and in the next.

* * *

“Do you think Mother liked it here?” Kush cannot help but bounce his knee as he voices the question. Ayodhya is lovely, but he misses the forest. With their mother there was peace. Here, within their father’s kingdom, there seems to be an endless procession of goings-on and noise.

And _staring_. Kush does not think he shall ever get used to the _staring_.

“Perhaps.” Lava allows, taking his twin’s hand firmly in his own and squeezing it. Kush’s leg stops bouncing and that, for him, is telling enough. The gaze he directs towards the palace around them is distant, only somewhat less cold than it had originally been.

“But I will not let anyone send you away as he did to Mother.” Lava promises. That, he notices, brings a little bit of light back into Kush’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Debated with myself about posting this here, but I'd rather keep tumblr from devouring everything so hopefully ao3 can keep this safe. I do apologize for the shortness of each piece. Flash fic is sometimes easier to test the waters with than longer works.


End file.
